goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smash Bros Universe Movie/Transcript
Transcript and Igor Presents... Title for the Movie appears and Marth are on Coffee Break Shulk: "Coffee Break is fun right Marth?" Marth: "Sure is!" in GoCity... Igor: "Info-Chan, Miku, I believe we're going to the Smash Universe." Info-Chan: "OK!" all of sudden, Master Hand and Crazy Hand grab them and send them at Smash Universe, they Land close to Marth and Shulk. Igor: "Ow." Pingy: "Am I having a headache?" Igor: "No?" Pingy: "We're on Coffee Break?" Shulk: "No, Only Me and Marth." at The Bikini Bottom... Spongebob: "Hey Patrick! What is that?" at Master Hand and Crazy Hand Patrick: "Strange White Hands?" Hands Grab Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs and drop them close to Shulk and Marth. Igor: "Somebody else got dropped here!" Suddenly Crazy Hand is Accidentally Squeezing Squidward Hand Lets go of Squidward Igor: "Gag of the Day: Squidward gets hurt." Nods Miku: "I hope Mima and Yandere-Chan don't appear." Squidward: "Man! I Cannot Breath Being Smushed By That Crazy Hand!" Krabs Sees Super Mario Coins Mr. Krabs: "MONEY!!!" Igor: "Gag 2: MONEY!!!!" Krabs gets the Coins Suddenly... Appears to Get the Coins Wario: "Hey! Cheapskate! Those Coins are Mine!" Mr. Krabs: "Who You Callin Cheapskate Fatso?!" Fight Igor: "Any Minute Now..." Akademi High School Yandere-Chan: "I Will Confess my love to Senpai!" Suddenly... Hand Flings Yandere-Chan to Master Hand and Crazy Hand's Evil Lair Yandere-Chan: "Where am I?" Baikinman, and Mima appears too Plankton: "Yeah Japanese Girl! Where Are We?!" Hands pulls a sign reading "We have to defeat the heroes." Yandere-Chan: "I agree with that." Mima: "Same Here! That Jerk Mii must die!" Laugh Evilly at The Smash Bros Universe Igor: "WakaWakaWakaWakaWaka." appears Igor: "Ayoo Pac-Man!" Chocolate in the air Catches The Chocolate with his Mouth at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..... Freddy: "Hang on..." Hands grab the Animatronics and drop them at Smash Bros Universe. Igor: "Miku, Do you know what's going on?" Miku: "No..." at the Evil Lair... Plankton: "So Evil Hands, What do we do Now?!" Mima: "Kidnap Sanae!" Yandere-chan: "Get Senpai!" Plankton: "GET BETTER PLANS!" Baikinman: "Or Destroy Their Own Universe!" Hand holds up a sign that says "That's a Great Idea!" Laugh Evilly back to the heroes lands close to the heroes Igor: "Hiya senpai!" Pingy: "Did Master Hand and Crazy Hand Got you too?" Sophie: "Yeah?" James: "They did catch me too." Igor: "Hi James." Mario: "Master Hand and Crazy Hand Kept Grabbing Numerous Characters!" James: "I know that!" Igor: "UGH..." James: "Ok, How?" Igor: "I don't even know." Suit Samus/Samus Aran appears Igor: "Ayoo, Samus!" Samus: "Hi." Does a Backflip, Suprising Samus. Igor: "I can also do Backflips!" Pingy: "And I can do Backflips too!" fails to do a Backflip laughs like Yandere-Chan Igor: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miku: "You're okay?" Toy Animatronics Appear Toy Freddy: "Yo Pingy Old Buddy!" Toy Bonnie: "Where have you been?" Igor: "Pingy's fine, but he failed to do a backflip." Laughs Toy Chica: "That's Funny!" Luigi: "Well Mario That Penguin has a Sense of Humor!" at the Evil Lair Again Springtrap: "What Should We Do?" Yandere-Chan: "Make Senpai love me!" Sighes Yandere-Chan: "What?" Plankton: "YOUR PLAN IS STUPID JAPANESE GIRL!!!!" Golden Freddy: "Yeah!!!" Yandere-Chan: "Or, we can kill the heroes." Baikinman: "Great Idea! We Can Destroy and Kill the Heroes!" to the Heroes Igor: "Senpai, to be honest, how you feel towards Yandere-chan?" Chuckles Senpai: "Well she creeps me!" Igor: "I know the truth about her." Senpai: "Huh?" Igor: "SHE MURDERS OTHER GIRLS FOR YOUR LOVE!" Senpai: "Isn't that bad news?" Toy Bonnie: "Yeah is it Mr. Senpai?" Mangle: "I Think that's Bad News" Toy Chica: "Well I guess im in love with Senpai!" Senpai: "Uhhh, i'm ok Women Chicken!" blushes Igor: "Toy Bonnie is gonna be Jealous." Toy Chica: "I will marry you from that Yandere-Chan girl!" Chica is chasing Senpai WIP Pingy: "Igor, and if you guys laugh at me one more time I'm gonna bust your heads open!!" Igor: "Ok Ok!!!" thinks Toy Chica's Cupcake is a real Cupcake munches on it Peanut: "I think we should do the noodle dance to get back to our universe" Yoshi: "Yoshi!!!" Wario: "Oh no not the stupid noodle dance" Bonnie: "I ain't dancing" except Wario and Bonnie does the noodle dance lightbulb appears on top of Mario's head Mario: "I got it!" Hand and Crazy Hand appear, and they throw Rin Kagamine and Clownpiece towards the heroes Mario: "Mama Mia!" Patrick: "Well at least i can lick this Yellow ball of Ice Cream next to me!" licks Pac-Man tries to not laugh Clownpiece: "Igor?" Mr. Krabs and Wario are still fighting for the money Mr. Krabs: "When i get that money out of your hands! then ill bust your butt!" Wario: "Cheapskate! I'll do that!" Mr. Krabs: "Nobody calls me cheapskate!" at Aberdale... Clarence: "Guys! Let's go and have a better life!" Hand and Crazy Hand grabs Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo Category:Transcript Category:Story about